Home is where the heart is
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: *This is not meant to follow the finales plot line* Danny loses the latest battle over Grace and is forced to move to Chicago, but he cant force Steve to move with him so he just leaves. Can Steve and Danny pick up the pieces of their shattered hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Steve woke up and dragged himself out of bed. The bed that was now always empty, the bed that always felt too big without Danny in it. Steve had been so angry with him the first day he was gone. Steve had been punching everything that he saw, and snapping at Chin and Kono, needless to say a few police brutality reports had been filed as well.

Now he was just a mess. He barely woke up anymore, barely managed to get himself dressed, and he hated driving himself everywhere. He followed the speed limit, stopped at lights and signs and never listened to the radio. Everything about here seemed wrong now that Danny was gone. Steve had considered more than once bringing himself out of the reserves and going back to the SEALS but he couldn't do that to Chin and Kono. He wouldn't abandon them like Danny had.

Danny had lost the latest custody battle with Rachel and therefore he had lost Grace. He couldn't make Steve move with him and be away from his home and his life, so Danny after a lot of thinking, had told Steve he loved him and walked away, got in his car and drove to the airport. Away from the man he loved with all his being and from the island he had begun to call home. He still cried at random moments and almost everything he saw reminded him of Steve. They had been in Chicago for 3 weeks now, here because Stan was opening another hotel.

When Grace came over she could see it in his eyes. She saw how much pain he was in and she always gave him the biggest hug she could muster and kissed his cheek "I love you Danno" she would whisper. He would say "Danno loves you too" and she knew he meant it but something was missing. One night as she lay in bed, she was flipping through a scrapbook and came across a picture of her, Danny and Steve at the beach. They were all smiling and Danny looked happy. She wished her dad would look like this again.

The next morning she ran into  
his room and kissed his cheek goodbye. She also set the picture on the kitchen counter where he would see it. When her mom picked her up she said "Danno's hurt"

Rachel turned and looked at her daughter, alarmed "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"He misses Uncle Steve and Hawaii" Grace said sadly "He hates it here" Grace started crying "It's all my fault!"

Rachel pulled over and looked back at her daughter. Tears were rolling down her face and she was sniffling uncontrollably "No Grace it's not your fault. Your dad loves you with everything he is"

"Not like he loves Uncle Steve" Grace sobbed and turned her face away from her mom. For the first time since the divorce, Rachel felt a little sorry for Danny.

Danny woke up and expected to feel Steve's arm draped over his chest like always but when it wasn't Danny almost broke down again. He would probably never see or speak to Steve again and that killed him, the only thing holding him together was Grace and Danny didn't think that was enough sometimes. He walked to the kitchen and froze when he saw the picture on the counter. He felt fresh tears gather in his eyes and picked up the picture with trembling fingers. He looked at his family. Or what had been his family until he left. He started crying, watching as the tears fell onto the counter and created small puddles.

Steve went home that night and grabbed a case of beer from the fridge before throwing himself on the couch. The deck and chairs aren't even an option right now, Steve will break down if he goes out there. He gets through 3 beers before he's crying and shaking on the couch asking the empty house why Danny left him. He's answered with more silence and that just makes it worse. He downs the the last 3 beers and stumbles upstairs to pass out until morning when the pain will come back like it always does.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Edwards? This is Julie Brown from Grace's school. I'm a guidance counselor here and we need you and her father to come in for a meeting. Grace is having some problems and we would like to discuss them with you" Mrs. Brown said over the phone as she watched Grace sitting in front of her "If you could come now that would be great. Ok thank you. See you in 10 minutes" She hung up and looked at Grace who just looked at the floor and sniffled.

10 minutes later, Rachel and Danny walked into the guidance office and sat on either side of Grace "Whats the problem Monkey?" Danny asked as he looked at Grace.

"Mr. Williams it seems Grace is having trouble adjusting here. She doesn't pay attention in class and when the teacher takes up their work Grace never has any because she never does it. The teacher has caught her coloring on more than one occasion" Mrs. Brown flipped through the papers on her desk and pulled out 3 pieces of paper and handed them to Danny and Rachel.

Danny felt the lump in his throat grow bigger as he looked at the picture colored onto the paper. One was a beach with dolphins swimming in the ocean and palm trees. Another one was a beach with surfboards stuck in the sand and the third one almost made Danny get up and run out of the office. It was him, Steve, Grace, Chin and Kono at the football game where she had met all of them so long ago and at the top it said "Ohana"

"Do either of you have any idea why she is drawing these?" asked "I see you transferred here around a month ago. Could she possibly be homesick?"

Grace started crying again and Rachel tried to wrap her arm around Graces shoulders but she leaned away into Danny who grabbed her and hugged her tight.

Mrs. Brown grabbed a couple of tissues from a box on her desk and handed them to Danny "It's ok, we can continue another time. I think for today though you should sign Grace out"

Rachel signed her out but Grace ran to Danny throwing her arms around his waist "Grace come on we have to go"

Danny didn't mean too but Rachel really couldn't see it. Grace was miserable here and Rachel needed to do what was best for Grace "Jesus Christ Rachel! Give it a fucking rest. Your daughter is constantly crying and she hates it here! Why can't you see that? She's miserable but you don't care. Im taking her to my apartment for the night" then his voice dropped to a deadly whisper "Then I'm filing for custody to take her back to our home. Back to Hawaii"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was so nervous he couldn't sit still but he didn't have a choice. He was sitting on Steve's front porch waiting for him to come home. Danny had won the custody petition to move back to Hawaii with Grace because the judge had decided that it was what was best for Graces well being to be somewhere where she felt comfortable instead of there where she was crying and constantly miserable. So Danny had sold his apartment, rented a nice hotel room and flown his mom out to Chicago to watch Grace while he went back to Hawaii. Now that he was here though he had no clue what to do or say when Steve got home or if Steve even wanted Danny and Grace back in his life.

"See ya later boss" Kono said as she waved bye for the day. Steve mumbled a bye before burying  
his head in paperwork. Chin and Kono watched him sadly and walked out. There was nothing they could do for him besides let him miss Danny and hopefully get over him eventually.

As soon as Steve saw them walk out, he threw his pen down and dropped his head onto his desk. This is what he did every night. Do paperwork, wonder if he would ever get over Danny, then he would go home, drink a couple of beers and pass out to wake up in the morning, the pain back in full force. Nothing interested him anymore. Not TV, not movies, not sports, not going to the bar after work. He still swam and run, more than usual. It cleared his head and forced him to think about putting one foot in front of the other and staying afloat. He also went longer so by the time he was done, his muscles were sore and it helped numb some of the pain. Last week Catherine had been on leave and stopped by. She was surprised by his appearance, he shaved but not often so he had a lot of stubble shading his jaw, his eyes were dull and he seemed kind of pale. She sat and drank with him, listening to the whole story and comforting him when he began to cry again. When she had left, Steve didn't know  
If he would make it much longer.

He sighed and gave up on the paperwork for tonight, grabbing his keys and getting in his truck to go home, where the pain always hit  
him hardest. He pulled in and got out walking up the pathway to his front door and when he finally looked up, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"Danny?" Steve whispered as stood there and just stared at the blonde.

Danny scrambled up and ran his hands through his hair then looked down at his rumpled grey polo, jeans, and converses then looked back up at Steve and a flood of longing overwhelmed him "Umm..Hey"

Before he could say anything else, Steve was in front of him, warm hands cupping his face and rubbing his thumbs over Danny's cheeks "Your back? Like for good? Please say yes" Steve whispered as his lips  
hovered over Danny's.

Danny wrapped his hands around Steve's wrist, feeling the rapid pulse beneath the smooth skin "Yeah at least for tomorrow"

Steve pulled back and Danny saw tears gather in his eyes and quickly explained "No I mean I have to go back and pick up Grace"

"Why? Is Rachel moving back here?" Steve asked

"No..." Danny sighed when Steve gave him a questioning look "Look babe lets go inside and I'll explain everything" Danny stepped aside as Steve unlocked the door and pulled him into the house. Steve pulled home towards the couch and laid against the arm pulling Danny down on top of him so Danny's back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Danny and buried his face in the golden hair.

Danny explained everything and at the end asked "So is it ok if we move back in?"

Steve just looked at him and smiled then kissed him "Yes" Steve kissed him again "Nothing in the world would make me happier. This last month has been torture...sometimes I didn't know if I was going to make it without you"

" Me either babe " Danny pulled himself up and turned around so he was on Steve's lap "I missed you so much. Grace saw it and she's what started the whole moving back thing. I just finished it by winning custody" He kissed Steve and felt Steve's hands dive into his hair and pull him closer. The kiss was laced with so many emotions and passion, Danny couldn't tell who the moans were coming from and he didn't care, he was back with Steve and it felt so good. So right.

Steve couldn't get enough of Danny. He was finally back and Steve was never letting him go again. Steve sat up wrapped his arms around Danny's back, then threw his legs over the side of the couch and stood up, taking Danny with him. Danny never broke contact with Steve though, he wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and his legs around Steve's waist, then broke the kiss and worked his way down Steve's neck. Steve carried him upstairs and to the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed before stripping them both and laying back down to kiss him "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Steve woke up and his heart no longer felt as heavy as it used too and he felt like he slept for 10 hours even though he and Danny had only slept for like 3 hours. He looked down and saw Danny's head on his chest, right above his heart and Steve began stroking the blonde hair. They spent the night making love, slow and leisurely, whispering soft words of love to each other.

Steve had just closed his eyes again when he felt Danny's head move against his chest "Hey Danno"

Danny smiled at his nickname, it no longer caused his heart to rip in two "Hey SuperSEAL"

Steve stretched and Danny kissed the skin where his head was laying "You know babe we have to go see Chin and Kono"

Danny winced "I know. Do you know where they are?" He could just hear Kono yelling now.

"They'll be at HQ. That's where I spent my Saturdays while you were gone and they would come keep me company" Steve chuckled then said "Kono's going to kick your ass"

"I know. That's why your coming with me. To protect me" Danny said and kissed Steve real quick before getting up to get dressed.

On the way there, Steve ignored everything traffic law related and blasted the radio, grinning while Danny held on for dear life. Danny smiled though because in a weird way he had missed this.

Kono noticed something was definitely up when Steve walked in. There was purpose in his walk, his eyes no longer looked dull, and he had a content smile on his face, altogether he looked a lot healthier than he had the night before. She waved to Chin through her office window and they met Steve in the bullpen.

"Everything ok Steve?" Chin asked as Steve stood there and his smile kept growing.

"Yeah everything's perfect" Steve said, then gestured towards the door where Danny walked in.

"Danny!" both the cousins said at the same time and their jaws dropped.

"Yeah I'm back" Danny said as he walked to the computer table and threw an arm around Steve's waist.

Kono hauled off and as hard as she could, which was pretty damn hard, punched Danny in his arm "Asshole!" she said grinning.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Kono" Danny said smiling even though his arm hurt like hell "Chin? Nothing? No words of wisdom or a hug or anything?"

Chin smiled and pulled Danny into a hug before letting him go and punching his other arm "We love you brah but don't leave again"

Danny rubbed his arm "Right. No leaving ever again. Except for tonight but Steve's coming with me. We're going back to Chicago to pick up Grace. She's moving back down here with me...for good"

They all whooped and crushed Danny in a big hug before ushering him and Steve back home and to the airport insisting on giving them a ride and picking them up when they returned.

2 hours into the flight Steve looked at Danny and squeezed his hand "I'm so excited to see Gracie. I missed her so much"

Danny smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek "She missed you too. Almost as much as me. Just be prepared for when she sees you, she'll probably throw herself at you and squeal"

Steve smiled and leaned back in his chair and Danny laid his head in Steve 's shoulder. Everything was as it should be. Well almost everything. Once they had Grace, Steve's life would be whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle Steve!" Grace screamed as she watched him wade through the crowd at the airport with Danny at his side.

Steve turned towards her and smiled as she ran towards them and jumped into his outstretched arms. Danny had to steady Steve as he swayed a little from catching her. He caught her in a bear hug and swung her around, a huge grin splitting his face "Ooh Gracie, I've missed you so much" He smiled when her little arms squeezed his neck.

"I've missed you too! So did Danno" Grace said "Where is Danno?" she asked, leaning back and looking around.

Steve looked around and noticed Danny was no longer beside him. He scanned the airport and saw Danny standing by baggage claim picking up their duffel bags "He's right over there" Steve pointed and hoisted Grace up onto his shoulders. They walked over and when Danny turned around the sight of Grace on Steve's shoulders made his heart warm and he knew that no matter what he could never tear Grace away from Steve again.

Danny smiled and kissed Steve "Well come on you two. Let's get to the hotel so we can change clothes and go eat"

"Can we get pizza Danno? Please" Grace pleaded and turned her puppy dog eyes on.

"Yeah Danno" Steve grinned "Let's get pizza and how about ice cream Gracie?" He asked tilting his head back to look at her.

"Yeah!" She squealed and a smile creased her face. Steve grinned some more at her then Danny, he took Grace off his shoulders and grabbed his duffel bag with one hand and held Graces hand with the other. Danny did the same and Grace walked between them, holding both their hands, chattering excitedly about Hawaii, as she did a warm feeling washed over Steve's body and he realized it was the first time he felt it since Danny and Grace had left. He needed them like he needed air to breathe and now that they were back breathing had become a lot easier.

They met Grandma Williams out by the Camaro and Steve chuckled a little at the thought of her driving it and him and Danny threw their bags into the truck while Grace climbed in the back seat and Steve climbed in the back with her, offering Ma Williams the front seat. Danny smiled at him and then at his mom when she checked Steve out as he climbed in the back, his mother may be old but she certainly wasn't blind.

"We're getting pizza mom" Danny said as they drove to the hotel "Me and Steve are going to change our clothes first and then go. You want some or would you want something else?"

"Pizza is fine dear" She answered and then looked back at Steve "So my son told me a lot about you, nice to meet you Steven"

Steve glanced at Danny then at his mom "I hope it was only the good things"

"Oh yes dear. Plenty of good things" She said with a twinkle in her eye and Danny chuckled "Don't worry babe, I didn't tell her about your bad habits"

"What bad habits?" Steve said indignantly, wondering why bad habits he had that Danny complained about.

"Nothing babe. I love you the way you are" Danny said and winked in the rear view mirror.

They arrived at the hotel and changed their clothes real quick and drove to the nearest pizza place. They ordered a pepperoni pizza and sat at their table waiting for it to be delivered.

"When we get back can we go swimming Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as she colored on a piece of paper the waitress had given her.

"We sure can Gracie. We can go swimming everyday if you want" Steve said and felt Danny's arm wrap around his shoulders.

Grace was still concentrating on her coloring but stopped and said "But I want to go surfing too. Can we? Can Kono take me surfing like she used to?"

Danny chuckled, his daughter was becoming a water creature like Steve "Yeah monkey. But you'll have to ask Kono, we can't answer for her"

Grace squealed with delight and squealed again when the pizza came. They all ate their fill and Grace complained about her stomach hurting.

"Well you ate 3 slices of pizza that were almost as big as you" Steve said, swinging her up into his hip.

"Can we still get ice cream Danno?" She asked, turning her head to look at Danny.

"You just ate 3 slices of pizza! How are you hungry?" Danny asked looking at his daughter in amazement.

"I'm hungry for ice cream" Grace replied smiling.

Steve laughed and kissed her forehead "We can get ice cream as long as Danno says its ok. Danno?" He looked at Danny, his eyes twinkling.

Danny looked at Steve then Grace and at his mom who was smiling and laughing. He threw his hands in the air "Fine! We'll get ice cream"

"Yay!" Grace shrieked and squirmed out of Steve's arms and into Danny's, squeezing him tight.

Danny drove them to the nearest ice cream parlor and Grace chose the biggest sundae they had. They drove to their hotel and got ready for bed because their flight left early the next morning.

Grace curled up in the bed with Danny's mom and Danny and Steve shared the other bed. Danny slid in under the covers and scooted close to Steve, nuzzling his face in Steve's neck. Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's back and pulled him closer.

"Danny..." Steve whispered, laying his cheek against the soft, blonde hair.

Danny rested his head against Steve's solid chest "Hmm?"

"Danny I love you. I love you" Steve whispered "I love you so much"

"I know. I love you too" Danny replied, pressing a kiss to Steve's jaw before settling his head back on his chest "More than anything" Soon both the men were asleep, snuggled together as they should be.

Steve 's phone read 5:30 when the alarm he had set the night before went off. He shook Danny awake and they Danny woke his mom and Grace. They all dressed quickly and grabbed their bags, heading downstairs to the hotel lobby.

Steve went and got the car pulling it around front and loading their bags inside while Danny checked them out of the hotel. Steve drove them to the airport, obeying all laws since Grace and Danny's mom were in the car. He pulled up to the gate where they would take Danny's car and ship it back to Hawaii and then walked to their own gates.

"Bye mom. I'll call or message you when we land" Danny said, hugging his mom fiercely "It was great to see you"

"You too dear" She hugged Grace and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Steve "It was so nice to finally meet you Steven. I trust you'll take care of Danny and Grace" She said and pulled him into a warm hug.

When he pulled back he said "Yes ma'am I will. I love them with all my being"

They watched as she walked to her own gate and then Danny turned to Steve who was holding Grace's hand and had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder "Let's go home"

A huge grin broke out across Steve's face and Grace squealed with delight. Danny grabbed Grace's other hand and they made their way through the airport to the plane that would take them back to Hawaii. Back to the home they loved so much. Back to the Ohana who loved them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aloha!" Kono yelled as she saw Steve walking through the airport with Grace on his shoulders and Danny beside him. They looked happy and it made her happy seeing them.

"Aunt Kono! Is Uncle Chin here with Aunt Malia?" Grace asked from Steve's shoulders as they walked to where Kono was standing by baggage claim. Steve lifted her down and she threw her arms around Kono's waist.

Kono hugged the little girl tightly "Aunt Malia had to work but Uncle Chin is outside with the car and she is coming over for the cookout later tonight. You know I missed giving you surfing lessons"

Grace squealed and looked up "Really? Because I was gonna ask if you would still teach me"

Kono knelt down in front of the little girl and smiled "I would love too" Grace hugged her again and stepped back when Danny and Steve came over with their bags "Guess what Danno? Kono said she would still teach me to surf"

"That's great Monkey! But not today maybe in a couple days when we're settled again" Danny said swinging Grace up into his arms.

Grace saw Steve hugging Kono and yelled "Group hug!" everyone laughed but squished themselves together, hugging one another.

They walked out to the parking garage where Chin was waiting. He got out and hugged everyone before helping them load their bags into the car and everyone piled in "So Grace you happy to be back?" he asked as they drove to the McGarrett house.

"Yes! I can't wait to go swimming and surfing and back to my old school" Grace chattered excitedly as they drove on. Danny and Steve had already heard all of it on the plane but they didn't complain and they smiled as Chin and Kono smiled, nodded and asked her questions occasionally.

By the time they pulled into the drive, Grace still wasn't done talking but she stopped herself and turned to Danny "Can I go swimming while dinner is being made? Please Danno!"

Danny looked at her then at everyone else in the car who was smiling at him expectantly and he just gave in "Go ahead"

"Yes!" Grace yelled and grabbed her bag, climbing over Danny's lap and running into the house to change.

Steve chuckled as he watched Grace run into the house "She definitely takes after me"

Danny smiled "Yeah she does. Haven't figured out if thats a good thing or a bad thing yet. Next thing I know she'll be asking to spear fishing with you and Chin!"

"She's kama'aina brah." Chin replied as he got out and popped the trunk for them to pull their bags out "She enjoys island life, take a few pointers from her. Surfing and swimming and pineapple aren't the only things the island has to offer"

Danny grinned as they walked in "The island has offered me enough. A home and the perfect life in the form of a 6 ft. tall SEAL, a beautiful smart daughter, and the 2 wonderful friends" Danny wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and pulled him close "I have everything I need right here"


End file.
